Recently, an electronic device such as mobile phone, tablet, etc., is more and more popular all over the world and more and the electronic device is provided with more appealing functionalities. For example, currently, many electronic devices are configured with more than one camera, typically a front camera and a back camera, for easy use by users. In such a way, it can enable a user to take a self-shot using the front camera and take a photo of scene before them using the back camera.
In a traditional solution, the two cameras are often switched by pressing a switching icon or menu in a user interface as provided on screen of the electronic device. The switching icon or menu is usually located, for example, on one side, or on top of the image and is very small so that it will not affect viewing of the image in view finder monitor. The small size of the switching icon or menu means that it is not easy to press it accurately. Furthermore, for a people with big fingers, it will be even more difficult for them to switch between two cameras by pressing the switching icon or menu. Accordingly, the user might have a bad experience.